jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Pharaoh’s Crook and Flail
The '''Pirate Pharaoh’s Crook and Flail '''is the source of the Pirate Pharaoh magical power. Abilities The Pirate Pharaoh’s crook and flail has the power can bring dead back to life, as seen when Cubby accidentally restores the pharaoh back to life in his debut. Later the Pirate Pharaoh would use the crook and flail to bring his familiar Otaa back to life but also give life to a sphinx and a Anubis statue. The pharaoh also has the power to summon giant scarabs and create powerful sandstorms.As seen in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!" the Pirate Pharaoh channels his magic solely through his crook and flail, and hence he's practically powerless without it. Role in the series The Pirate Pharaoh’s Crook and Flail first appeared in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh ",While exploring the Pirate Pharaoh’s tomb he is accidentally awakened by Jake and his crew. At first, the pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes that he was finally free and wish to set his eye upon the Never Nile but since his time sealed away, the pharaoh was shocked to see that Pharaoh Valley was nothing but a baron wasteland. After Jake and his crew defeated the Pharaoh's Anubis from destroying a mountain. The Pirate Pharaoh asked why Jake and his forces are so bent on stopping him. They believed that the pharaoh was evil. But the Pirate Pharaoh reveals he isn't evil and only wishes to restore the waters of the Never Nile to the Pharaoh's Valley, Jake and his crew felt sorry for accusing the Pirate Pharaoh of being a villain and decided to help him restore the Never Nile to apologize for their mistake, Jake and his crew learned you shouldn't judge people by how they look or what they are. In the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", the Pirate Pharaoh was hard at work trying to restore his city to its former glory using the power of his magical crook and flail.With his pharaoh hard at work not needing his help, Otaa's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie 's bottle and releases him. Otaa was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master. Dread inform Otaa he lost his power and can't help. Otaa soon loses interest in the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side. Later with the assistant of Skorpio the Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and flail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert. The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the loss of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggests getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread. The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Skorpio out of his kingdom. The Pirate Pharaoh in the reappears in the episode "Mummy First Mate". The Pharaoh barges into the Pirate Mummy's tomb for the Pirate Mummy demanding he become his first mate, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating. But the Pharaoh refuses to let the Mummy get away from helping him find a magical elixir that can make his pyramid grow hidden within the desert.Even threatening to use the power of his magical crook and flail on the Pirate Mummy.Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh. Gallery Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh13.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh25.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh39.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh09.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh19.jpg Dread&Pharoah-Dread the Pharoah.jpeg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh04.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh03.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh25.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh01.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh07.jpg Skorpio-Dread the Evil Pharaoh03.jpg Otaa&Pirate Pharaoh-Mummy First Mate13.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects